


所以你到底是什么（防挂链接）

by Sssan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sssan/pseuds/Sssan





	1. Chapter 1

“ B..Bucky ” Steve就连第一次杀人都没有这么束手无策过，本来以为刚刚已经射过一次了小孩儿就能老实一会儿，可事实是完全没有，眼看着他自己拽掉了的裤子之后，软下来的分身又有了要挺立起来的趋势。  
Bucky未经过人事的分身还是粉嫩的，即使被裤子蹭掉了不少，但上面仍然存留着些许白浊，身后的尾巴缓慢的扫着床。现在不知道是因为发情还是醉酒，整个人都泛着红，尤其是那漂亮的脸蛋儿，眼角因为情欲逼得有点泪光，微微张开的双唇比平时更要诱人，一直在小声叫Steve，想抓住身边的人可是却什么都摸不到有点着急  
Steve看着他的样子觉得自己是不是也要被传染了，他跪坐在床尾想着应该怎么办，是不是要帮他再射出来？还..还是….想着，Steve下意识的咽了一口唾沫  
“ Stevie…” 听小孩儿这么叫他，Steve自觉的又躺回了之前的位置，搂住了对方有些躁动的身体。  
他刚靠近，Bucky立刻就又贴了上去，身体好像在告诉他，只有这个人能帮他解决现在的状况。  
“ Stevie..你快点 ”  
“ God，Bucky你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“ 快点啊…”   
不等Steve再有什么反应，Bucky已经抓着他的手放在了那又开始吐出液体的地方  
“ 嗯…” 就在Steve握住的一瞬间，便听到怀里的人发出了一声满意的呻吟，见状他便缓缓的撸动起来，随着他每一次的动作，窝在自己怀里的人都抑制不住的轻声呻吟着，听着对方像奶猫似的叫声，Steve感觉自己的下身也开始抬头了  
继续着手上的动作，分身溢出越来越多的液体，Steve觉得他差不多又要到高潮了，加快了手上的动作，可又过了一会儿那小东西弹动了几下却没有任何的反应。  
这时他感觉Bucky抓着自己衣服的手更紧了一些，头扎的也更深，微微蜷缩起的身体在自己怀里微微颤抖着  
“ Bucky？”  
没听到回答，Steve感觉Bucky开始呜咽了起来  
手上的动作没有停下，另一只手将扎在自己怀里的脑袋抬起来，刚刚还只是泛着泪光的眼角此刻却是在不停地流泪，他低头亲了亲Bucky的眼睛 “ 怎么了宝贝”  
“ 我…我射不出来..嗯 ” Bucky搂住Steve的脖子将自己又靠近了一些，伏在Steve的耳边说道 “ 后面..”  
Steve躺平让Bucky趴在了自己身上，一手听话的摸向了那手感极好的臀瓣，让他没想到的是，就在他碰到了对方的股缝时，他发现Bucky的后穴已经湿了…竟然湿了！  
事到如此，Steve哪还有心思再纠结，他的分身被趴在自己身上的人蹭的已经硬到发胀，一手轻轻抚着那柔软蓬松的尾巴以示安慰，另一只手一根手指探入对方的后穴，毫不费力，柔软的内壁像是期待了很久似的，疯狂的吸允着他的手指，这触感让Steve不受控制的开始着急，增加了一根手指，开始没有规律的抽动着，不放过任何一寸。  
Bucky感觉Steve在自己身体里的手指好像在找些什么，可是被弄得好舒服，他便没问什么只是一直哼哼唧唧的应着，直到突然被碰到一个地方，刺激的他叫了一声  
“ 这里？” Steve看他这反应便知道找对了地方，虽说之前没有什么实战经验，但是人总是可以学习的，他知道要找到Bucky的敏感点才能让他更舒服  
“ 啊...Stevie.. ” Bucky想要躲过不停按压着那个位置的手指，可是刚晃动一下就被对方的大手按住，摇了摇尾巴以示抗议，只能享受着这从未感受过得感觉 “ 你…你不要总按那啊…”  
“ 乖 ” Steve说着有探进了一根手指，即使Bucky这里已经够软了可他还不是不放心，耐心的做着扩张以免他受伤  
“嗯..Stevie..难受…啊 ” Bucky感觉自己要憋死了，明明一开始那么轻易的就射出来了，可是这次怎么也出不来，每次都感觉要来了，可是又憋了回去，前面不能满足后面也觉得空虚的要命，被Steve的手指弄得更是觉得痒  
感觉差不多了，Steve将人翻过来躺在床上，又在他腰下垫了一个枕头，俯身压上去亲了亲发红的鼻尖 “ 我要进去了？”  
Bucky搂着他的脖子半醒着也不知道Steve到底说什么，只是看着对方靠着自己极近的嘴，向下搂了搂直接亲了上去，青涩的亲吻让Steve再也忍不住，将分身对准对方的后穴一点点的探了进去。  
“ 唔..” 刚被进入Bucky就忍不住想要叫出来，疼痛夹杂着期待的充实感让他有些害怕，  
“ 疼..”  
“ 放松一点 ” Steve被夹的差点射出来，只能停下动作安慰着。感觉对方放松了一点便再次一点点的进入，等他完全没入全身已经被汗浸透  
Bucky张着嘴大口呼吸着，他觉得自己要被顶的喘不过气了，没有那刚被进入的疼痛感，剩下的只有被填满的快感，让他兴奋的直战栗  
“ 我动了？”   
“ 嗯...啊 ” 刚应了一声，自己体内的东西就开始有规律的律动起来，每一次都擦过那个让他疯狂的地方，即使小心翼翼也带来了前所未有的刺激，Bucky感觉自己现在每一丝神经都在不停地叫嚣着，他只能无力的被快感支配着，张口想叫出压在自己身上的人的名字，可流出的只是断断续续的呻吟，从未感受过这种感觉的他未知的恐惧让他只能搂着Steve的脖子，想要靠的更近一些  
Steve似乎是感觉到他的不安，放缓了身下的动作，亲吻着他的耳廓一遍遍的轻声说着别怕，等对方停止了些颤抖，Steve稍稍起身看着他  
“ 还好么？”  
“ 嗯 ”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，又向上挺了挺身催促道 “ 快点 ”  
看着他脸都哭花了还这么着急Steve轻笑出声，再次吻上那两片薄唇的之前说道   
“ 遵命 ”  
更加猛烈的撞击让Bucky承受不住，然而身体却诚实的不断的迎合，就在Steve再次不留情的压过他的敏感点时，伴随着一声尖叫与低吼，两人终于射出来了。两次高潮让Bucky累的没有一点力气，头脑也一点点的清醒过来，意识到他跟Steve都干了些什么，内心兴奋的想尖叫  
“ 清醒了？”  
“ 嗯..” 回答完Bucky就有点后悔，他怕Steve不认账了，又有一大堆的理由扔给他  
“ 你..那个 ”  
“ 嗯？”  
“ 你...你不能 ”  
“ 什么？” 意识到他想说什么，Steve故意他装作没明白，有的时候他还挺喜欢看小孩儿一副无措的样子  
“ 你！你不能拍屁股不认账！”  
Steve听他这么说噗嗤一声乐了出来，忍不住亲了亲那噘起的嘴 “ 喜欢还来不及，怎么能不认账 ”  
听他这么说，Bucky才满意的又搂住他，两人正想再温存一会儿，Steve就感觉对方贴着自己腹部的分身又有些发硬了，再抬头一看，小孩儿的脸上果然又开始泛起潮红  
Bucky也没想到怎么还要来，他现在真的是累的一下都不想动了 “ 怎么办呜呜呜” 说着便又开始蹭了起来  
“ 还能怎么办？”说罢Steve就颠倒了两人的位置，让Bucky坐在自己的胯间。忽然坐起来的人感觉自己后穴有东西流了出来，尾巴的毛都炸起来了，下意识的加紧后穴却一点作用都没有，收缩的动作却让他更有感觉甚至感觉有点空虚  
Steve半握住两人贴在一起的分身上下撸动起来，他只射了一次又没有发情的折磨让他不但快速的硬了起来而且体力充足，扶好分身让Bucky自己坐下去。  
这次的感觉跟刚刚完全不同，不但完全清醒而且这个动作让分身进入到了可怕的深度。Bucky坐在Steve的身上不敢有所动作，他现在觉得自己像是被钉住了似的，腰间软的没有力气，可是后穴又渴望着更加疯狂的抽插，等了一会儿Steve依旧没有动作，Bucky试图自己起身动一动，可是稍稍起身整个下半身都软的不像话  
“ 你动一动啊…” 索性趴在Steve身上撒娇，身后的尾巴轻轻扫在Steve的大腿上  
听他这么说，Steve终于好心的开始缓慢的顶动 “ 累了？”，被毛茸茸的尾巴弄得Steve感觉自己又硬了几分  
“ 嗯..是啊..我好累啊Stevie..啊 ” Bucky正说着话就被对方一次全力的抽动逼得叫出声  
“ 为什么会发情？” Steve又回到一开始的速度，不着急的问  
“ 我..不知道..嗯..你快点啊...”  
“ 因为你喝了一大瓶酒 ”   
“ 嗯..你快点 ”  
Steve这次倒是听话的开始全力的动作，刚被满足一点Bucky正享受，对方的动作又停下来了  
“舒服吗？”  
“ 嗯 ”  
“ 那你自己动 ” Steve将人扶起来坐在自己身上，Bucky两手撑着他的腹部支撑自己，听了他的话再一次试图自己动作，可依旧是无能为力  
“ 我累Stevie..你动一动 ” 说着Bucky拿出自己的绝招开始掉眼泪，不过他现在真的是难受，被发情折磨的只剩下情欲，却不能被满足  
“ 以后还喝酒吗？” Steve同样坐起身，双手搂住对方发软的腰，一手又摸上了对方身后的小尾巴  
“ 不了不了…你快动一动 ” 知道这人现在是又开始抓住机会训自己了，Bucky赶紧认错，被摸到尾巴尖的他脚趾都蜷缩起来了  
Steve也被憋得难受，听他这么说便重新掌握主动权开始了猛烈的进攻。  
不知道过了多久，Bucky一边摇头一边抓着Steve的背，尾巴也是无力的垂着。如果刚刚是为了应付Steve才说不再喝酒了，他现在真的是发自内心的想说，他真的再也不想喝酒了，又是刚刚那种想射却射不出来的痛苦再加上后穴的那一点被无情的研磨，穴口又胀又麻，腰酸到没有知觉，然而快感还在不停地冲击着大脑告诉他想要更多  
就在Steve又开始快速的抽动时，Bucky终于奔溃的叫出来 “ 我…我真的…嗯..再也不喝了…啊 ”，话落，两人便射了出来  
Steve一边喘息着一边说道 “ 知道就好 ”


	2. 22

自从开始训练以后，Steve每天在家的第一任务就是给Bucky按摩，尤其是一开始几天，每天Bucky就差上厕所都要抱了，从头到脚没有一处不疼的，Steve不让他去学了他又不乐意，最终只能认命的给他捏捏捏，不然心疼的不还是自己么。  
在这段时间里倒是发生了件让Steve高兴的事，Fury抓到布洛克了，那人当时想要同归于尽，幸亏他们准备的比较充分，没发生什么大的慌乱，不过，虽说人没死，那也绝对是半死不活了。就像之前娜塔莎说的，Steve是事后才知道的，Fury并没有通知他这次任务，后来才告诉他。终归人是被抓住了也算是解了心头之恨，不过当时打电话的时候，Fury问了他怎么才知道Bucky不是正常人，说了是长了角，问他怎么了，Fury只是含糊的说没什么，懒得再深究，Steve便没再多问。  
于是他和Bucky的日子虽然说算不上平淡，但好歹不让他担惊受怕，隔天就带Bucky去训练，偶尔有重要的任务便出去一个晚上，Steve还是坚持出任务不带Bucky，嘴上说着是他还不熟练，实际上不过是找个借口能拖一次是一次。  
Bucky虽然不闹，但Steve也感觉到他越来越认真，玩了命的练，几次胳膊直接脱臼了，疼的脸都红了也不哭闹，之后Steve认真找他谈了一次，两人达成共识，决定等娜塔莎说他可以了，就带着他去出任务。这才让Bucky又恢复了正常的训练速度，也不至于总是受伤。

晚上，两人都要准备睡觉了，Steve忽然想起来当初答应小孩儿要再带他滑雪，眼看着这么久过去了，他差点忘了这事，于是琢磨了琢磨说道  
“ Bucky下周去滑雪好不好？”  
“ 真的？去哪？” Bucky本来有些犯困了，一听他这么说一下子就清醒了  
“ 我们去远一点的地方。”   
“ 那…”   
“ 只去三天，不差这两天，那边比较好玩，想带你去，好吗？” Bucky刚蹦出一个字，Steve一串话就接上了，小孩儿什么都不用说他就知道他在担心什么，没办法，最近他训练训的有点着迷了。  
于是就这样，Steve也不管Bucky是不是还在犹豫，过了几天直接把人拽上了飞往Vermont的飞机，没有意外的，即使在路上还有些犹豫的Bucky一到了地方直接变成一只撒了欢的小鹿，Steve敢保证，如果不是因为有很多人在周围，Bucky现在的小尾巴肯定摇上天了。  
“ Steve！这好棒啊！” Bucky一边叫着他一边在雪地里疯跑，这地方简直比他之前去的滑雪场不知道大了多少  
Steve直接被拽着跑向了滑道，Bucky不分青红皂白的立刻就要往下滑，Steve赶紧一把他拽住，小只的时候就爱往下滚，这么大个了再往下滚非得摔出点问题来，撞到人更要命。  
“ 等等，等等！我拉着你下去。等你会刹车了再自己滑。” Steve拽住他的手，坡不是很大，都是一些新学滑雪的人。  
“ 我自己可以！” Bucky拍拍他的肩膀，可Steve怎么也不松手，于是又说道   
“ 我真的真的没问题Stevie”  
两人又争执了两句，结果可想而知，Steve从未赢过，最终只能站在稍远一些的位置，随时准备接人，Bucky看他这样还不满意的撇了撇嘴，想着估计不可能让这人靠边上站了，于是稍稍妥协一点准备将就着滑，紧接着手上一使力气整个人蹭的一下便飞了出去，丝毫不会控速，横冲直撞。然后Steve就听一路上上传来一个熟悉的声音喊着 “ 让开！让开！”和 “ Steve！Steve！”  
他迎着冲下来的人往上走了两步，一把抱住，即使如此两人也难免的摔到了雪地上  
Bucky趴在他身上喘气说道 “ 吓死我了，我以为要撞到人了。” 他发誓小时候滑的感觉不是这样的，控制不了大不了滚下来，可现在滚不起来了，还冲的更快了。  
Steve被他砸的生疼回答道  
“ 撞到我就没事了？” 说着拍了一下趴在自己的身上的人的屁股  
“ 嘿嘿，摔着了吗？” Bucky摘掉护目镜，笑嘻嘻的看着不但被自己撞到现在还被压在身下的人，一点没有愧疚的意思  
“ 你说呢？我都摔了还这么高兴？”  
Bucky依旧笑得眼睛都眯起来了，Steve看着他这副模样忍不住也跟着笑了起来，正要说赶快起来，Bucky忽然捧着他的脸亲了一口  
“ 嗯？”  
“ 喜欢你，你真好。” 话落Bucky又亲了一口  
Steve伸手搂住他，Bucky自然而然的把头放在他的颈窝，Steve摸摸他的脑袋，在耳边小声说 “ 大家都在看。”  
听他这么说Bucky赶紧想要抬头，可Steve却不让他抬头，说道   
“ 再抱一会儿，不管他们。”  
“ 唔..” Bucky被他搂的死死地，干脆放弃挣扎，看就看呗，反正谁也不认识谁。

两人玩玩闹闹一直到雪场都没人了才舍得走，找了家餐厅随便吃了点赶紧回了酒店，Steve这次找了一家有室内私人泳池，虽然不太大，那也足够让Bucky玩一阵了。  
小孩儿也不嫌累，滑了一天的雪回去就要往池子里蹦，等他冲了澡出来就看池子里飘着一个人，两个犄角也出来了，不用看他都知道现在那小尾巴肯定也飘在屁股下面，Steve悄悄地走过去，一直到池子边上Bucky都没睁眼，于是他又小心的走进了池子，一阵水波荡过去Bucky就随着飘，两三下就飘回了他身边，Steve凑到他耳边用正常的音量叫了一声  
“ Bucky！”  
“噗！”   
刚还美滋滋地做梦的人被吓得一个激灵，眼看着要沉下去呛一口水，Steve赶紧拖住他，Bucky就像抓住根救命稻草似的，整个人攀在了他身上，两条腿紧紧地夹着他的胯，他当然是心安理得的抱住  
“ 吓死我了。”   
Steve情不自禁的笑出了声，因为他真的听到了Bucky咚咚咚的心跳声，速度一点也不正常。  
“ 困了还泡在池子里。” 说着Steve掐了掐他的屁股，没办法手感太好控制不住。  
“ 飘着飘着就困了….” Bucky将头搭在他的肩膀上，有点没什么精神。  
一般这种情况下，Steve当然会把人抱出去，或者之前压根不会将人吓醒，他这么做完全是有原因的，在订酒店的时候就预谋好的。  
借着浮力，Steve单手搂住Bucky的腰就能让人不向下沉，另一只手熟练到不能更熟练的握住尾巴往下一捋，顺带着蹭过两腿间。  
Bucky感觉自己后背的汗毛都立起来了，下意识的夹住双腿，结果直接夹住了那只动作缓慢的手。  
“ 还困吗？” Steve又动了动手指，果不其然手被夹得更紧了  
“ 不..不是..你等下..嗯” Bucky还没说完就感觉那只被夹在大腿根部的手开始揉他的会阴，想要推开他躲一躲，可是对方的另一只手把自己搂的死死的丝毫不给他逃离的机会，只能不确定问  
“ 在这..没问题吗？” 在他的知识范围内，真的不知道在泳池里还能做这种事。  
“ 放心。”说罢，Steve便吻上了他的唇，他倒是配合，心里想着反正Steve说没事，那就是没事呗。  
在水里很多事情都轻松了不少，Steve一只手稍稍使力好让他浮着，另一只手不知不觉得已经钻入了那唯一的一条裤子，圆润的臀瓣捏起来手感极佳，他喜欢捏Bucky的屁股，每次都忍不住骄傲自己怎么把小孩儿养的好。同时，当然Bucky也喜欢被捏，原因简单的很，舒服呗。于是Steve手上的动作没几下就听到了被吻着的人嘴里传出几声哼哼。  
Bucky两腿别在Steve腰间，亲吻加上臀部的动作导致他的身体不由自主的软了下来，这时他也感觉到了在水池里的好，完全不用费力，他怎么样都能飘着完全不用担心对方故意抱不住他。  
Steve的手指试图探向穴口，他不敢贸然的插入，而是在边缘打转，借助着温水按揉好让他快点放松，几下之后便顺利进入一指，Bucky不自觉的加紧了后穴，Steve一边捏着他的尾巴根一边缓慢的抽插手指，没一会儿就又加了一根手指，熟练的找到敏感点有规律的按摩着，时而按几下时而横着扫过，没有停下的亲吻使Bucky只能发出闷闷的声音，不过明显放软的身体和逐渐开始顶着自己小腹的东西告诉Steve，小鹿已经进入状态了。  
毕竟是在水里没有润滑，Steve怕他疼，小心的扩张着，随着两指撑开，Bucky猛地加紧后穴往上一窜  
“ 水进来了！” 一瞬间Bucky就觉得一股稍凉的液体挤进了后穴，即使皮肤感觉合适的水温，对于内壁来说也是凉了不少，激的他下意识的想要收紧后穴将水排出去。  
惯性加浮力让Bucky一下子窜出去了一头，Steve也不回答他，看着对方贴着自己脸的位置，一口含住面前那粉嫩的乳头  
“ 嗯…” 敏感的位置突然被温热的口腔包裹住让Bucky感受到一阵快感，搂着Steve的双臂忍不住收紧，这动作反而像是将自己往对方嘴里送，Steve自然是欣然接受，用牙齿轻轻硌咬着，时不时的放过那被自己玩的有些微肿的地方，咬一口旁边的嫩肉，留下一排泛着红的牙印之后又用舌头舔一舔，他一向喜欢这么做，Bucky肯定会因为他的动作哼哼唧唧，一副想躲的样子却又挺着胸看的他心痒痒。  
Bucky本来全身心的感受着胸前的刺激，忽然感觉对方的手指又探进了自己的后穴，微微撑开双指的抽插每次都会带进一些水，有些紧张的说道  
“ Stevie..水..水进来了”  
“ 没事。” Steve停下嘴上的动作，将人往下拽了拽与自己平视 “ 喜欢这样吗？”  
正准备回答问题Bucky就感觉到后穴里的手指抽出来了，然后紧接着那个自己喜欢的大家伙顶到了穴口的位置，声音不由自主的有些微颤着说道  
“ 嗯…还..挺舒服的..” 实话实说，他的确感觉有些舒服，微凉的水刺激着敏感的内壁反而让快感更明显了。  
Steve轻笑一声，他的Bucky在这方面永远是这么诚实  
“ 还能更舒服呢。” 话落便开始缓慢的将分身插入那让他向往的地方。


End file.
